


Bear My Kin

by decadentbynature



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Futanari, Kissing, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Noncon to Con, Nonconsensual to Consensual, Pegging, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: It's been decided that Raven Branwen must take a husband who can give to her an heir. To everyone's shock, she chooses Josh, a healer who has no experience in fighting. Josh believes that this will be a standard, business only marriage but to his disbelief, when the doors to Raven's private quarters close after their marriage is made official, Raven reveals that he'll be the one playing the girl's role in their relationship





	Bear My Kin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for bravevesperia01 - all ideas, concepts and original characters belong to him  
> Commissions are still open  
> Check my tumblr, decadentbynature, for more details or hit me up here for my commissions email

Well, it wasn’t like he could be offended by their shock, especially considering that he was also completely, utterly and absolutely flabbergasted by the decision. 

Of all the men she could have picked; all the powerful, capable warriors in the tribe who would have been more than able to produce an heir strong enough to inherit the leader’s role, she had picked…him. A healer, someone who stuck to the sidelines, to the back, where his main job was to stitch wounds closed, make sure that their people didn’t die and, generally, to stay out of the way whenever there was a fight. The only time he picked up a weapon was to move it somewhere else to give him room so he could do his job. He’d been in the middle of the “action” once and had nearly passed out from the stress. 

Needless to say, the last person he thought it’d be when it was announced that Raven Branwen, their powerful, beautiful leader would be taking a husband was him. Hadn’t even come close to crossing his mind. He’d glanced at some of the most capable male warriors, nodded firmly to himself that, surely, her choice would be amongst them, then went on his way, not to think about the subject again until a messenger showed up on his doorstep, not even trying to hide the confusion blatantly written across their face, and announced that Raven wanted to see him, which had been very odd since they only shared a couple discussion, each one of them about the state of a fighter or how much supplies they needed. 

Still, the reasons he came up with as he was being escorted to the main hall did not even touch on the possibility that Raven was choosing him to be her husband. To think such a thing was in the realm of ridiculousness, fantasy. So, needless to say, when he stood before Raven, and her advisors, wondering why they looked so perplexed and confused, and was told that he was it, he was to be her husband, his jaw didn’t just hit the floor, it broke through the boards and plowed down straight into the earth. To say he was shocked didn’t even come close. His soul was blasted straight out of his body for a few moments, just kind of hanging out, floating around the rafters before a sharp word from Raven jerked him straight back to reality. 

“Will you accept?” She said coldly, staring down at him with those somber, distant eyes. 

He didn’t usually talk back to his superiors but gawking back up at her, he found his mouth making the words before he could stop them, “Why me?” 

Her thick, dark eyebrows lowered in annoyance. Lightly tossing her heavy black hair over her shoulder, she informed him shortly, “I have more than enough strength and power to give to a child. As such, I have no need for an arrogant musclehead to stand by my side. I need someone who can impart something other than how to fight. You are the best candidate. I ask you again, do you accept?” 

The question of ‘do I have any choice’ nearly flowed straight out of his mouth. Thankfully, he caught himself just in time. It was clear, and it was no wise for him to be asking such a thing. The question was arbitrary. Choice? There was no choice. If Raven desired for him to be her husband, he would be her husband. Was he entirely against the idea? No, it was Raven, their leader, their Queen, he was honored that he’d been chosen for the massive importance of bearing a child with her. This was just all so sudden for him, and he couldn’t really wrap his mind around the whole thing. 

Swallowing hard, Josh sucked in a shaky breath and nodded, “I would be honored to serve as your husband, Raven Branwen.” 

“Good.” Raven said softly, offering a small nod, “The wedding will be in a few days. There will be no ceremony, no guests, no party. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Josh responded, not at all surprised that she wanted so quick and simple. “Am I allowed to tell my family?” 

She gave him a look that clearly read ‘are you stupid or something’, “The official announcement will be made later on today so I don’t care who you tell.” Quirking one eyebrow, she asked playful, with the tiniest hint of a smile, “Though, do you think they’ll believe you?” 

“No, ma’am.” Josh responded honestly, giving his head a slight shake. He paused for a moment then added quietly, “I can’t hardly believe it myself.” 

Raven snorted, then waved one hand dismissively, “That is all. I will send word to you when the date is decided. You may leave now.” 

Feeling a bit like his soul still hadn’t completely returned to his body, Josh turned, walked out of the main hall, then immediately collapsed onto a nearby bench. Marriage…he was going to be married to Raven! The leader of the tribe had chosen him to be her husband! To be the Father of her children! Even after hearing her say those words with her own voice, her own mouth, he still couldn’t believe it was true. He was already halfway convinced that he had just dreamed the entire thing. 

Yet, her words were still ringing, loud and clear inside his head. Him…he was going to be married to Raven. The thought was both terrifying…and exhilarating. Marriage, wife and husband, Mother and Father, rising the next leader of the tribe, it was a thought that sent a cold shock of terror shuddering down his spine but, at the same time, made his heart swell with a golden concoction of pride and happiness. He was going to be her husband. The beautiful, powerful, amazing, incredible Raven had chosen him! Yes, it had been for purely business kind of reasons but still…him! She had chosen him! 

It was terrifying but…he would do his best to make her the happiest wife in the world. 

-  
Not surprisingly, no one, not even his own parents, believed him until the official announcement was made. After that, he was pretty sure that people still didn’t completely believe it, and were expecting another announcement that it was all a joke, a prank and here was the real man she was going to be marrying. It would be majorly out of character for Raven but it’d be more believable than her picking a man like him to be her husband. While it did sting a little that so many thought it was more likely for Raven to pull a prank than to choose him, he could understand their hesitance in believing it. 

That announcement never came. The wedding, however, came far quicker than he anticipated. When Raven had said ‘in a few days’, she really meant three. It happened so quickly that Josh’s head was spinning by the end of it. A messenger appeared at his house, informed him the wedding was not a couple days or even one day away but right now, and he was expected in main hall within the hour. After that, it was a blur. He’d been ripped straight from the doorstep, wrenched down to main hall, thrown into some kind of ceremonial grab that was heavy, scratchy and uncomfortable, and before he could even bat an eye, they were making the marriage official. 

The only ones in attendance were himself, Raven (who wasn’t changed out of her normal attire so he looked rather goofy in comparison to her), and the woman officiating. Short words were exchanged, the ‘I do’s’ were said and just like that, within the snap of a finger, they were husband and wife. It didn’t feel one bit real. He was expecting to jerk out of the bizarre dream this had to be any moment, feel a little sad that it hadn’t actually been real then go about his way, wondering who she was really going to pick but that didn’t happen. Instead, he was tugged back into one of the side rooms, the ceremonial garb was removed, and his normal, everyday clothes were thrust back into his arms. 

Just as he was pulling his shirt on, the door opened. Raven strolled in, her face pinched into an expression of impatience. 

“Come on.” She ordered quietly, jerking her head back towards the way she came. “We’re going.” 

“Going?” He asked, tugging on the hem of his shirt, grateful he’d put his pants on first, “Where?” 

She lowered her brows in annoyance, “Where else? My quarters.”

Heat flooded into his cheeks. His eyes widened, mouth falling open slightly before he snapped it shut. Right, of course, that would be the obvious course of action to take. To her quarters, where this marriage really was going to become official. He just hadn’t thought it would be that…immediate, especially since this whole thing was going way too fast. Not that he was going to tell her that. One look at her face clearly said she wanted to get this thing rolling, now. Pulling in a deep breath, clasping his trembling hands in front of him, Josh nodded and followed her out the door, down towards where her private quarters, sequestered from the rest of the tribe, were located. 

With each step, his nervousness and fear grew. He…he really hadn’t thought this through. This was an area he had little experience in. The ins and outs were, at least, familiar to him but the overview knowledge was all he had. He just knew he was going to make a fool out of himself; that they were going to start, he was going to perform horribly and she’d finally realize her mistake. After that would be a long experience of humiliation as she kicked him out, found someone else and the entire village, inevitably, would wind up knowing he was the man who was not only married to Raven Branwyn for less than two hours but the marriage was nulled due to the fact that he couldn’t pleasure her sexually. 

Too late to escape, though. All too soon, they were standing at the door leading into her quarters. Glancing at him over her shoulder, almost though she was checking he hadn’t darted off somewhere, she pushed the door open with her foot then jerked her head to indicate he should go in first. Holding his breath, Josh slid past her into the room beyond. It was large, simple and sparsely furnished. There was a bed, topped with a humble amount of pillows and a thick fur blanket, pushed against one wall. A wardrobe, desk and table made up the only other furniture in the room. Josh’s eyes darted over to the bed. Clenching his hands into tight fists, he firmly told himself that he could do this, he just needed to relax, to do the best he could and he would be just fine. If he just explained to Raven how new this was to him, he was sure she’d understand. This was something that, surely, they could take a little slower. 

“Get any more tense and your spine just might break in two.” She commented playfully from behind him, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. 

“I’m sorry-“ Josh squeaked but stopped when she waved one hand dismissively. 

“Let’s get one thing straight right here, right now: unless you’ve done something wrong, I don’t want any apologies.” Raven said sternly, striding further into the room, tugging on the thin, leather cord that held her hair back. “I don’t care what you say but you won’t be babbling apologies all day and night, understand?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Josh said meekly, the tips of his ears tingling with heat. 

“Another thing we need to get straight: don’t call me ‘ma’am’. Say my name, right now.” 

“Yes…Raven.” Josh replied, struggling a little to actually get her name out. 

“Again.” She ordered coldly. 

“Raven.” He repeated, finding it easier to say this time. 

“What are you not going to call me?” 

“I’m not going to call you ‘ma’am’, Raven.” 

“Good boy. That wasn’t too hard, now was it?” She said, the corners of her lips turning up slightly, “Get undressed, now. I’ve been made to wait far too long for this.” 

His heart lurched hard inside his chest. Okay, he could do this. It was obvious that she was going to take charge in all this, which was fine with him. He wouldn’t even know where to start, other than with the very basics. Not wanting to keep her waiting, Josh quickly stripped down until his bare body was completely exposed. Doing so was made all the more difficult by his trembling hands, and the fact that Raven quietly watched him as he stripped, her red eyes following his jerky movements, her gaze roaming shamelessly over the expanse of naked flesh. He couldn’t imagine she found it very impressive. There were no muscles, hard lines or angles to speak of. Pretty much every part of him was round, soft and a little chubby. Certainly not the body of a great warrior or anything like that. 

Fighting against the urge to cover himself – they were husband and wife now so it would be foolish to try to hide his cock from her – Josh glanced over at her, his face burning with heat. Nodding in what seemed to be satisfaction, Raven began to undress as well. Just like him, she moved quickly, tugging carelessly at her clothes, revealing an increasing amount of smooth, pale skin. The heat that was pounding in his face began to pour down into the base of his belly. Watching breathlessly, a dryness plaguing his throat, Josh’s cock twitched excitedly when her breasts came into view. It was almost impossible to believe that, in just a few moments, he would be allowed to touch them, caress them, take the dusky pink nipple into his mouth and suck while she, hopefully, moaned. 

Nervousness began to be rapidly replaced with excitement. The more and more of herself she bared to him, the more he began to look forward to what was to come. Even if he did mess up or did something wrong, she did seem like she was, at least, willing to work with him. Maybe she knew how little experience he had in all this? Could that have been one of the reasons she chose him? She wanted someone that she could lead, rather than someone who would lead her. It did make sense, now that he thought about it. Well, he was more than willing to be led by her. Keeping himself firmly rooted in place, not daring to move until she told him too, Josh watched as her shirt was tossed away, and her hands moved to her skirt, pushing everything down in one smooth, graceful swoop, finally revealing her crotch to him. 

Josh froze in surprise, his mind struggling to comprehend what he was seeing. He might not have a lot of experience in this area but he, at least, knew what was supposed to be there. He knew what it was supposed to look like. What he was looking at, wasn’t it. Instead of a swath of inky pubic hair, covering a pretty pink slit, there was a thick, huge, veiny cock hanging idly between her legs. It was easily twice the size of his. Blinking rapidly, he stared blankly at it for several moments before finally raising his gaze up to her face, where he found a small smirk and a heated spark in her deep red eyes. 

“Let me explain how things are going to be in this marriage.” Raven said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her bare chest, “You’re the girl, I’m the man. You are going to spread your legs, open yourself up wide and take me in deep. To put it plain and simple: I’m going to be the one fucking you. You are going to cum with my cock buried deep inside your ass or throat. You’ll blow me, jerk me off, swallow up everything and beg me for more. Any time I want it, you’ll spread your legs.”

Stalking towards him, looking a little like a predator that’d just caught a tasty prey, she reached up to stroke the tips of her fingers along the curve of his cheek, “Understand? I am going to drown you in fucking pleasure. I’ll make you squeal and scream with my cock so all you need to do is be a good boy, do whatever I tell you and spread those gorgeous legs of yours wide open. Got it?” 

Before Josh could make any kind of response – not that he would have been able to, considering he was shocked to muteness by where this whole thing had gone – Raven turned, her black hair swishing over her bare shoulders, and strolled over to the foot of the bed, “Now, get that luscious ass of yours in bed. Face up, I want to look straight into your eyes when I penetrate you for the first time. It’s obvious you’ve never had something quite like this so I want to drink in the whole experience. Oh, and you had best be vocal. There’s nothing more boring than a man who doesn’t know how to moan. If you try to be quiet, then I might have to get a little mean. 

When he failed to move, gawking dumbly at her, she sighed in frustration, “I’ve been waiting weeks now to ram my cock into your hole. My advice to you would be that it wouldn’t be wise to keep me waiting any longer. Get over here, now. If you insist on making me wait, then I might be a little rougher than I want to be as punishment. Get over here, Josh. Now.” 

He heard everything she was saying but couldn’t make his body move. All the excitement, heat that had been building up inside of him was gone, poofed out of existence. Everything that had come before – the shock at learning she was going to marry him, the nervousness of not being able to perform up to her standards, all of it seemed inconsequential in comparison to this reveal. While he knew for a fact that he wouldn’t be the best lover around, that didn’t mean he wanted the girl’s role. He didn’t want that huge thing thrust into his ass! He didn’t want to be penetrated by her! This…wasn’t all of this supposed to be a standard marriage? They had sex, she got pregnant, carried the child until they were born and from there on it was just simple, normal? What was all this about him playing the girl’s role? 

“Josh.” Raven started, a threatening note to her voice. 

“Can we,” the words started flowing out before he had time to think about them, “just talk about this for a little bit? You’re really starting to scare me, Raven. I thought that this…I didn’t think it would be this.”

“What are you saying?” She asked, the one of her voice very obviously indicating that he was walking a dangerous path. 

“That I don’t want this.” Josh said, shrinking back, away from her, “I don’t want you to put that in me. I don’t want to be the girl. Can’t we just discuss-“

“No.” Raven stated flatly, a spark of enraged flames dancing wildly in her red eyes, “Do not say another word. Get in the bed, spread your legs and pray that I won’t fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk for weeks.” 

“Raven-“ Josh began to say, his heart thudding hard with panic, but his words were cut short when Raven launched forward, grabbed his arm in a painfully tight grip and wrenched him forward, throwing him face down onto the bed. Squeaking in alarm, Josh was yanked over onto his back. There was a blur of red and black as Raven jumped up onto the bed, roughly straddling his chest, her thin hands landing on either side of his head. 

“Get this one thing through your head, now.” She seethed through clenched teeth, a wave of inky hair floating around her face, “You are mine. The moment you said you would marry me, you sealed your fate. I can do whatever the fuck I want to you, and you know what you’ll do? Lay here quietly, thank the Gods or whoever the fuck is up there that I chose you, and spend every moment of your days being subservient to me. Got it?” 

“Get off.” Josh gasped, his eyes wide with terror, “Get off me!” 

Raven’s lips curled into a vicious snarl. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, she wrenched his head up, ignoring his wail of pain, and sneered into his face, “What did I just tell you? You. Are. Mine! Do not ever tell me to get off, do not tell me to stop, do not tell me to do anything! Now, shut your mouth, grit your teeth and do what you were meant for: pleasuring me!” 

“No!” Josh shrieked, placing his hands squarely against Raven’s chest and shoving as hard as he could. Not surprisingly, it had any effect. He wasn’t a fighter. The amount of strength he had was similar to that of a newly born baby. He couldn’t even budge her an inch. Panting shallowly, a cold sweat popping up on his forehead, Josh yelped when Raven shoved him back down, squirming fruitlessly against her hold. Opening his mouth to protest once more, the words froze in his throat when he caught sight of her face. 

In the few seconds when she didn’t register that he was looking up at her, she looked…pained, as though his actions had hurt her. Startled, momentarily to the point that he forgot about his current situation, Josh watched, perplexed, as she caught on to the fact that he could see her face and her expression rapidly changed – the anger came flooding back in, flooding over all the traces of pain there had been. Had he hurt her? That seemed the only logical explanation, though he couldn’t fathom why she would be hurt by him rejecting her. Still, maybe this all could be solved with something very simple. 

“I’m sorry-“ Josh said. 

“Too little, too late.” She snarled at him, “If you’d just been good, and done as you were told, this would’ve been a whole lot more pleasant but no, you had to be an idiot. Well, there’s only one thing you can do with idiots: punish them.” 

“Raven, wait!” Josh cried desperately, “I’m sorry, please stop!” 

“Shut up!” Raven snapped, and Josh quickly realized there was no negotiating, no reasoning with her, not when she was like this. The fire burning in her eyes was so hot that he could practically feel the heat. It was obvious…she wasn’t going to stop until she took out all of that rage on him. A shudder wracked Josh’s body at the thought. This…this wasn’t how he wanted his wedding night to go. Why had it ended up being like this? Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. He hadn’t known what to expect but he never would have thought that he’d be spending his wedding night being subjugated by his wife. 

“God, that pitiful look just pisses me off even more.” Raven spat, “All of this is your fucking fault so take the consequences, and be grateful I don’t do worse.” 

Cruelly grabbing his chin, she wrenched his mouth open, pushing her thumb between his lips, and pressing it down hard on his tongue to push his jaw even further down. Drawing in a sharp, panicked breath, Josh watched in horror as she shuffled forward, leading the head of her still soft, limp cock to his mouth. Trying to shake his head, pushing against her hold, Josh sobbed loudly when the head of her cock brushed his lips. Without pause or tact, a twisted snarl on her face, Raven pushed her cock between his lips then shoved her hips forward, slamming hard against him, burying her cock deep down his throat. Gagging hard, his jaw aching from being stretched open so far, Josh tried again to push her off, to get her away but it was no use. She was a mountain on top of him, immense and unmovable. 

Holding tightly onto his hair, the cock inside of his mouth already beginning to harden and swell, Raven grunted softly, and began to thrust in hard, powerful pumps of her hips. Within moments, her cock was a rock hard mass of scalding hot flesh being rammed repeatedly into his mouth. It was beyond an unpleasant sensation. The feel of the veiny skin rubbing against his tongue, the taste of her, the unnatural stretch of his jaw, the horrific feeling of something so big going down his throat, just being treated like he was a hole to get her off, combined with hardly being able to breathe and the incredible pain thudding in his temples, reverberating loudly throughout the rest of his skull – everything together was enough to make him openly weep. Tears streamed in torrents down his cheeks. Sobs were muffled by the immense girth in his mouth. 

Overhead, Raven moaned, gasped and panted, clearly enjoying this far more than he ever would. Holding tightly onto his hair, using the hold to move his head around as she pleased, she would occasionally push all the way forward, squeezing him close, forcing his nose into her thick mess of pubic hair, and roll her hips, grinding her cock against his tongue, the walls of his mouth and palate. Any noise he could make was largely ignored by her. She almost seemed to forget about him, treating him as though his mouth was the only part of him existed. 

He wanted this to be over, for her to finish, to leave him be so he could howl to the Gods for putting him in this kind of horrific situation. This…this wasn’t a marriage, this was subjugation. While he hadn’t thought Raven actually loved him, and that this had been purely business for her – she needed an heir, he didn’t pose any kind of threat to her and could teach the child things she never could – and while that wasn’t a relationship that he could see himself being completely satisfied with since…he did love her, he had for a while now, how could he not when she was so strong, beautiful, and incredible, and there was a big part of him that wanted her to love him back, he had been ready to just accept a one sided relationship but this? This was beyond cruel. Even if she didn’t love him, even if this was just purely business, he…he couldn’t understand how she could act like this. 

Had she even truly wanted a husband, or had she just wanted someone to subjugate? Someone to force to bow down to her, to take everything she inflicted on them, and use to get herself off? Was that the kind of woman she truly was? He didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want to believe that someone like her could be like that! There had to be some other explanation, some other reason for her behavior. Josh’s frazzled, hazy mind, overwhelmed by Raven fucking his mouth so roughly, conjured up the memory of her pained expression, one that came and went in a flash. Why? Why had she looked so hurt? If this was all truly business to her, then why? 

“God, your throat is so tight!” Raven groaned from above him, “It’s been so long, I’m gonna cum!” 

Barely a moment after the words were out of her mouth, Raven gave one last hard thrust then pulled backwards, sliding her cock out until just the head was resting on his tongue. Moaning loudly, her hips trembling, jerking slightly, her cock swelled up then cum was pouring out of it, flooding into his mouth with such a suddenness that Josh choked. Quickly catching onto the fact that there was no other option open to him, Josh swallowed down everything, grimacing at the bitter, salty taste; at the thick, heavy texture of it. There was so much of it. The moment he got down one mouthful, there was another, and another, and another. It kept coming until he was wailing internally that he couldn’t swallow anymore. Then, finally, after what felt like an eternity, it was over. He swallowed down the last little bit, clenched his eyes shut when Raven gave her hips a little waggle, and realized in complete dismay that she was still rock hard. 

Not over, of course it wouldn’t be over so quickly. There was still something else she would insist on doing, and it make Josh’s cum full stomach flip sickening inside of him. His ass…she still wanted his ass, didn’t she? He could feel the muscles down there tightening up at the mere thought. Gasping loudly when she, finally, slid her cock out of his mouth, Josh lay still, quiet as she, predictably, slid down. There was no point in fighting. She was far stronger than him. Any kind of resistance from him would just be met with anger. If he gave in, let her do what she wanted to do, this, all this, would be over so much more quickly. Better to take the pain, the humiliation, let her shove that massive thing inside of him, and have this be over sooner, rather than later. 

“On to the main event.” She chuckled dryly, sliding between his legs. Pushing them apart, she brought the head of her cock to his entrance, rubbed the saliva coated tip against it and smiled widely when he shuddered, “This is going to feel amazing, trust me.” 

He sincerely doubted that but made no attempt to voice his thoughts. Turning his head away, not wanting to look as she pushed it inside, Josh clenched his teeth, eyes squeezing tightly shut when she began to push forward. More than anything else, he wanted to kick her away, to drive his foot directly into her smiling face and make a break for it, running from the tribe, off somewhere that she wouldn’t find him. That would be his happy ending but he made no attempt to make it happen. Instead, he lay there, face screwed into a grimace as she, apparently impatient to the point that she couldn’t take it slow, grabbed tightly onto his round hips, and simultaneously wrenched him down as she was thrusting forward. The head of her cock shoved into the tight ring of his ass, spreading him viciously apart. 

There was a split moment of intense, horrific pain as her cock sunk into his dry, unprepared hole. In that moment, it felt like he was being ripped in two, that his ass was being destroyed, that he was going to spew everywhere and she wouldn’t even care, she’d keep fucking him, then it faded away into a startlingly slight discomfort. Gripping tightly onto the fur blanket underneath him, disturbed by how quickly the pain of having so massive shoved into his ass had just gone away, Josh yelped softly in surprise when Raven, unexpectedly, rolled him over onto his stomach, pulling his hips back so his ass was thrust up into the air. Another yelp wrenched its way out of his throat when she raised up one hand and brought it sailing down onto one of his ass cheeks. 

“That’s for being such a bad boy.” She laughed breathlessly, spanking his ass once again, “This, though, this is for finally being a bit better.” 

“What-“ Josh gasped, only to have his question immediately answered when she leaned down, slipping one hand underneath him and began to roughly play with his nipples; tugging, pulling, rolling them between her fingers, pinching them. 

To his shock, the more she played with his nipples, the less uncomfortable the sensation of being fucked in the ass became. It was a gradual process, one that was barely noticeable at first, then she flipped him back over onto his back, both hands flying down to his chest so that both nipples were getting the same amount of attention. It was then that he realized, it wasn’t just less uncomfortable…it was starting to feel good. Tingly pleasure spread out from where she was playfully rolling his nipples, tugging on them hard to make him gasp. When she leaned down to give one of his nipples a strong, broad stroke of her tongue, his cock twitched happily in delight. Even his ass…which had been protesting the intrusion of her cock so vehemently just moments ago was beginning to heat up, sending zips of pleasure singing up his spine. 

“See?” She cooed, swirling her tongue around one of his hard, swollen nipples, “Doesn’t it feel so good when you just do as you’re told? Hm?”

Josh trembled, his eyes traveling down to his now fully erect cock. It…it was starting to feel good. It was starting to feel so incredibly good. His ass, his nipples…he almost didn’t want to believe how good both felt. He didn’t know what to make of this. He’d been so adamant that he didn’t want this, that this was a role he hadn’t wanted to fulfill but she was making him feel good. His ass, so completely stuffed full by her cock, felt amazing. When she ground against him, rubbing her cock against his pulsing, sensitive insides; when she pounded in deep, stirring him up with long, hard thrusts, it felt so good that it almost made him uncomfortable. 

What…what was going on with him? Why was he enjoying this so much? Hadn’t he…hadn’t he said he didn’t want this? Hadn’t he been so scared to be fucked by her? Was…was it all just an overreaction on his part? Focusing all his brainpower left that was completely overwhelmed by the pleasure zipping through his veins, Josh thought as hard as he could about it. Why…why had he been so scared? What reason had there been for being that scared, that against what she was proposing? He couldn’t think of any, other than just the newness, the strangeness of the situation, and how quickly it’d been dropped on him. Before that moment, he had never even come close to considering putting himself into this situation so when she had just suddenly presented it to him, he’d panicked, not realizing how incredible it could feel. 

That was it, wasn’t it? Just him getting freaked out in the presence of something entirely new and foreign. Looking back, it was obvious that he had overreacted a little bit. He should, at least, have been willing to try it, to give it a go. If he had, he would’ve realized that this…this was incredible! His ass…his ass felt so good! Being fucked by Raven felt so amazingly good! 

Wrapping his legs loosely around her hips, he hesitantly reached out for her, and smiled when she lowered herself down onto him, pressing her chest against his. Placing a warm kiss on the curve of her jaw, laughing softly when his arms closed in around her, squeezing them even more tightly together, she said, “There we go. Does it feel good, huh?” 

“Feels good.” Josh moaned, rolling his hips slightly, shuddering when that resulted in the head of her cock grinding hard against his insides. 

“Do you want more?” She asked, dragging her tongue up the line of his neck. 

“Yes, please, more, Raven!” Josh cried. 

Raven shivered in his hold, pulling back to smile widely down at him, “Fuck, I love hearing you say my name like that. Again, say it again.” 

“Raven!” Josh panted, his cock twitching happily at the expression on her face. 

“Again.” She commanded softly, reaching down to grip his chin gently, holding him in place as she stared down at him, drinking him in. 

“Raven!” He gasped, realizing that he was going to cum, she was going to make him cum, he was going to cum with her cock buried deep inside of him! Panting rapidly, bucking his hips in time with her thrusts, gripping tightly onto her wrists, Josh sobbed, “Raven! Raven!” 

“That’s it.” She cooed, changing the positioning of her thrusts so that when she shoved in, she hit a special little bundle of nerves inside of him, sending a shockwave of electric, white hot pleasure coursing through him, “Scream my name as you cum, my love.” 

Not one to even consider disobeying, Josh did exactly as he was told. Letting out a loud, keening cry of her name, his hips straining up off the bed, he came, cum splattering all over his chest and stomach. The entire world turned a bright shade of white. Sounds blurred out into a cacophony of buzzing. Ecstasy blossomed in the center of his chest, sailing out through his veins alongside the pleasure, mixing everything together into a near nirvana experience. Distantly, he could feel her cock swelling up inside of him, followed by a huge rush of warmth flooding into his ass. That sensation, that absolutely blissful sensation, only proved to bolster his orgasm further, higher until he felt like he might not ever come down. 

He did, of course; collapsing onto the blanket of fur, panting hard, his entire body covered in sweat, feeling as though he’d just run a thousand miles. Still, he wanted more, he didn’t want it to be over yet. He’d been given a taste, a delicious, incredible taste, and he wanted to chug down the rest of it. Glancing up at her through fluttering eyelashes, he found her smiling slightly, her pale cheeks flushed, her eyes burning with want. He wanted more, and it was obvious that she was more than willing to give it. Running one hand down the length of his chest, blunt fingers dragging across his skin, she breathed, “Do you still want to stop?” 

“No.” He replied honestly, giving his head a slight shake. 

“Good, because I’m going to fill you up with my seed.” She whispered, sliding her hands underneath his thighs and pushing his legs forward so that his knees were pressed against his shoulders, “I’m going to fuck you all night long. I’ll make you cum so many times that your jizz will be clear by the end of it. Ready yourself, my husband, because I’m going to drown you in my adulation.” 

“Yes.” Josh breathed happily, pushing himself up slightly, hoping she’d realize what he wanted. Thankfully, she did. With a soft chuckle, she leaned down, pressed her lips to his then began to fuck him in earnest once more. 

-

She held true to her word. By the time she seemed satisfied, the night was long over. It was, in fact, close to noon by the time she finally gave him one more kiss, slid her steadily softening cock out of him, letting out a huge splash of jizz as she did so, and leaned back, clearly admiring her handiwork. Josh was exhausted at that point. His balls were aching, his ass was more than a little numb, and it felt like he’d just, literally, ran to Beacon Academy then back here. Despite all that, he felt a bit like a cat who just caught the canary: incredibly, unbelievably satisfied. There was a peacefulness to the ache in his muscles, the emptiness in his balls, the numbness in his ass. Jerkily pushing himself up onto his elbows, he surveyed the state he was in with an amused chuckle. He was a mess, though. Covered in both their cum, to the point that it looked like someone had splattered glue all over him. He was definitely going to need a bath at some point – hopefully sooner, rather than later. 

Sitting between his legs, lightly brushing the tips of her fingers along his thigh, Raven said, as though she could hear his thoughts, “I’ll have a bath drawn for the both of us. Then, it’s a full day of resting for you.” 

“What about you?” Josh asked softly, flopping back down onto the bed. He barely had enough energy to stay upright. It went to show how much more stamina she had in comparison to him if she was acting like they’d just gone once, rather than the dozens of times they had. 

“I’ve got some business to take care of.” She replied simply, shrugging one shoulder. 

Josh nodded, then a thought dawned on him. Speaking of business, there was something that still didn’t make sense. Turning his head slightly so he could peer up at her, he asked, “What about the whole children thing?” 

“What?” 

“You married because you needed an heir, right? Isn’t that the only reason you decided to take a husband? How is that going to work if you’re the one doing the actual…you know?” 

Raven snorted, “You’re the one who’ll be carrying the children, not me. I’m the best warrior this tribe has, plus the leader of it. I don’t do pregnancies, especially when I can have someone else do it for me. That someone else being you, obviously.”

“Huh?” Josh squeaked after a moment of stunned silence. “Me?”

“Yeah,” Raven replied with a shrug, “you’re definitely already pregnant, too. Considering how much of my jizz you have inside of you. We’ll have to check to make sure but I can tell you right now: you’re pregnant with my child.” 

Josh stared blankly up at her, mouth hanging open slightly. Pregnant? He was pregnant with Raven’s child? How was that even possible? Had she cast some kind of spell on him or something? Well, he supposed the method didn’t matter, what did matter was that he was fucking pregnant! Him! Placing one hand flat against his stomach, the realization that there was a child growing in there slamming into him with enough force to knock the breath out of him, Josh swallowed hard, then quietly asked, “Are you happy?” 

“Me?” Raven asked, surprised, “Of course I am. I’m married to the man I wanted, who’s now carrying my kid, and I literally just spent a night making him cum a bunch of times while getting to look at his cute face. How could I not be happy? I’d have to be a cold hearted bitch…which, I mean, I am but like not completely, to not be happy about that.”

“You…” Josh paused for a moment, his heart fluttering, then continued, “you wanted to marry me?” 

Raven’s eyebrows lowered into that familiar expression of annoyance, “Of course. That should be obvious, shouldn’t it? I wouldn’t have picked someone I didn’t want. I am still the leader of this tribe and I won’t let a bunch of shitheads try to talk me into marrying some asshole they think is best suited to be my husband.” 

“But I thought-“ Josh started, only to be waved away by Raven. 

“Whatever you thought was based on how it was appropriate for me to act in front of those stupid advisors and the rest of the tribe.” She said shortly, “I was expected to pick a mate based solely on them being able to provide me a suitable heir. I couldn’t exactly go around fawning over you, could I? So, I had to think up some stupid reason to make it look like it was all business.” 

“You could’ve told me that.” Josh pouted, “We could’ve least talked about it instead of just rushing everything. I know there’s pressure on you to produce an heir but you could’ve told me something!” 

Raven flippantly tossed her hair over her shoulder, “Well, now you know.” 

Josh giggled softly, figuring that was a very Raven response. This marriage definitely hadn’t taken the route he’d expected but…when it came down to it, he was happy. It was still a little strange to him to think he was pregnant, and being in this kind of role was going to take some getting used to but he was happy – he was happy to be with her, he was happy to be her husband, to be the father of her children, and even happier now that he knew she wanted him to, that she loved him too, that the cold, business like appearance had been nothing more than a façade. 

“All this,” he spoke up quietly, lightly rubbing his stomach, “is going to be a big change and I’ll need some time to adjust to everything because just wow, this is a lot but I’m really happy you chose me, Raven. I’m happy that I can fulfill this role. I’ll be the best husband and father, I promise.” 

She snorted, then a small, happy smile spread across her face, “Yeah, I know. Wasn’t ever any doubt in my mind that you wouldn’t be.” 

Slipping forward, she gathered him up in her arms, squeezing him close to her. Reaching down to cover the back of his hand with her own, she kissed his temple, then his forehead, his eyelids, the tip of his nose then, finally, pressed her lips to his. Breathing out slowly, snuggling closer to her warmth, Josh wrapped his arms firmly around her midsection. He couldn’t see it before because he was so blinded by fear, nervousness and panic but…he was incredibly lucky. This woman, this amazing woman, had chosen him! She could have had anyone, and she had chosen him out of everyone else. He still couldn’t fully comprehend it. It still didn’t feel completely real. 

Pulling back with a soft exhale, Raven pressed their foreheads together, “I’m only saying this once so listen hard, yeah?” 

Josh nodded, “Yes.”

“I picked you because I love you. Not for any other bullshit reason that you might’ve heard. Not because I wanted someone subservient, not because I wanted someone who wouldn’t challenge me or anything like that. I choose you because I love you, okay?” 

Josh eyes widened, pleasant heating pouring into his face. Sucking in a deep breath, blinking back tears, he whispered, “I love you, too. I’m sorry-“

“What’d I say earlier?” Raven chuckled. 

“I hurt you.” Josh buried his face into the curve of her shoulder. “When I shoved you away, I saw the look on your face and I-“

“Yeah, well, I shouldn’t have lost my temper so I guess we both have something to be sorry for.” Raven responded, weaving her thin fingers through his hair, “From now on, I’m going to protect you. I’ll protect you and our child. No matter what, I’ll never let anyone hurt you or take you away from me. You don’t have to worry about anything other than just being here by my side.” 

Josh sniffled softly, then leaned back so he could look up into her face. Cupping her cheek gently, he offered a small, loving smile, “I know I just said it but I love you too. I know you’ll always protect both of us. I don’t think there’s anyone in the world who could take you out, anyway.” 

Another snort from Raven, this one considerably more amused and lighthearted then she was leaning forward again, capturing his lips in a hungry, wanting kiss. Returning it eagerly, melting into her embrace, having entirely forgotten how messy they both were, Josh wove his fingers through her thick hair, anchoring them tightly together. Last night felt so distant now, almost as though it had been in another lifetime. He couldn’t even fathom being frightened of her now, when everything had so perfectly fallen in place. It was so obvious…this was where he was meant to be, by her side, loved by her and loving her. He was meant to be her husband, the father of her children, her constant companion, her support. 

He was meant to be right here, with her, always.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, you can contribute to my 'roundtrip ticket to hell' fund so I can nab myself a fine demon boyfriend [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/decadentbynature)


End file.
